Winning everything, even his heart
by askor
Summary: When Samus feels lonely because Zelda is out with Marth all day long she develops a crush on Ike, the mercenary who has a great build and a serious but playful way about him. Will Ike feel the same or will he ignore Samus's love for him. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Samus woke up after the night of partying with her friends and decided to go down for some food. She slowly descended the stairs and then entered the lunch room when she saw him, Ike. Samus really wanted to talk to him but the thing that stopped her was he was sooo handsome and loved, he was the one with the money, strength and friends. Zelda and Marth had been together ever since she could remember, when she came to smash mansion Zelda and Marth were together and when she left they would be together. She only wished that she could have something like that.

Samus sat down and ate her food, even though she wasn't hungry, she only ate so she could glance at Marth feeding Zelda like that. She took a bite of her toast and sipped her apple juice. Today was the first day of work. The partying was over for the summer and the newbies would arrive today and act like they knew everything and they get blasted out of the pain simulater.

Suddenly Masterhand entered the dining room and started to anounce the new smashers. Samus didn't really pay any attention to this, the new smashers didn't matter but then Ike came into the room in his armor and sword ready to fight later that day. He was the hottest thing she had ever seen. His hair was blue and spiky, he had a very tough build and a serious look on his face. Samus couldn't believe her eyes, he looked even hotter then yesterday!

Samus finished dinner and jumped into her suit, she couldn't let this new guy distract her from her goal of winning the tournament. There was always a tournament at the start of the year to determine who is the top fighter of the year and the winner will get the best of all the finishers for the up coming game.

" Let the tournament begin" Masterhand said. Samus was against R.O.B at first but that wasn't tilll after dinner so she decided to watch Ike's match against Mario. First Ike charged at Mario, and tripped him with his sword then using all his strength Ike hit Mario way off the stage but Mario still manged to stay alive. But while Mario was tring to get back to the stage Ike got his finisher, Mario didn't even see what was coming. Ike swiped Mario off his feet and shot him into the sky then hit him in a series of nasty hits. Then Mario fell to the ground with a strong push from Ike. With no problem Mario shot off the screen and Ike walked up the stage door and enterd the room where Samus was watching. Ike gave a smile then walked away. Tingles shot up and down her spine, she knew what she was going to do today... first, she would win the tournament, second, she would talk to Zelda to get some info on Ike seeing that Marth and Ike seemed to be getting along, third, Win his heart.


	2. Tattoo, i'll aways have you

Samus woke up that night and decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. She was still excited from that smile that Ike had givin her last night. She strolled down into the kitchen only to be surprised at who was there at 3 in the morning. Ike.  
"Hi" he said. Greeting her with the same smile he had givin her earlier, with the same effect. Samus could't move, that is until she heard her stomach growl which reminded her that she was still she remebered that she still hadn't responded to Ikes greeting.  
" Hey" Samus said back to him, not sure what to say next.  
" I see you get late night cravings too huh?" Ike commemted " Yeah, I guess I just like something to put my tummy to sleep", Samus said with a grin. Ike took the last sip of his milk and responded.  
"So have a seat, I mean if we are both here why don't we get to know each other a bit better." Ike gestured to the chair next to his and started to the fridge to find the milk. He must really like milk Samus noted, taking note of the empty cartoon on the table then sitting down on the cold chair."You want anything Sam?" Ike asked. She couldn't believe it! Ike asked her if she wanted something, which meant he did care about her, and he called her Sam!! She just managed to snap out of her trance to say that she wanted some apple juice. She watched him as he beant down into the fridge and noticed something on his shoulder. It was a tattoo of the yin and yang symbol! She was speechless! She had the same one on her lower back!  
"Ike! When did you get that tattoo?" She asked him, forgetting to hide her excitement.  
"Oh, that. I got it when I first got here, it reminds me of my past and how I was so full of myself that I ran away from home and challenged everyone I saw. Almost got myself killed. This tattoo reminds me that I have to stay balanced, loyal, true and honest", Ike finshed. Samus was amazed at how easy he had opened up to her. Ike was even surprised.  
"Wow, thats really something", Samus said, then added, "I have the same one!" "Really?! Can I see it?" Ike asked, excited already. Samus was astonished. He really was interested in her! She turned around and pulled her tank top up just enough for her tattoo to be shown."Wow,it's exactly the same design. Why did you get yours?" Ike asked now very engaged in the conversation, he was now right next to Samus. She pulled her shirt back down and turned to face Ike as she spoke.  
"Well me and my Dad were really close before he passed, he would tell me all about fighting and how to protect myself. I was daddy's girl. The one thing that he made me promise before he died was that I would always stay true myself and keep balanced on the line of truth and honesty. So I got this tattoo before he passed as a reminder to alaways keep that promise."Samus finished. She felt really good telling him about her past, opening up to him felt natural.  
"I had no idea that you had such a past." Ike was bewildered. He had no idea that she was so deep.  
Samus was finishing off her glass when Ike stood up and said " I think its time for me to hit the sack, maybe we should do this again sometime." Ike said walking away leaving the milk out half empty. Men.  
"Sure, absolutely, night" Samus said wishing good night. Ike left and went upstairs and Samus finshed her glass of apple juice. After that she made her way slowly to her room and lay back in her bed. Well, if events from the day before weren't enough to get her dreaming of Ike then that last conversation might. She closed her eyes, fell asleep peacefully. 


	3. Morning greetings

Samus woke up that morning with a smile on her face she really wanted to look pretty, for reasons that most of you already know. She jumpped out of bed and pranced over to her cloest and stuffed her head though the door looking for something to wear. She stumbled upon a pair of tight boot cut jeans and a hot T-shirt that said,'Big fun in a samll package'. She slipped it on and then went down stairs for breakfast, when she ran into you-know-who.  
"Samus, hey wait up!"Ike yelled. Samus turned around her perfectly straighened hair swirled across her face.  
"hey, whats up?" Samus responed. She was getting used to Ike now, And she had a feeling he was getting used to her too.  
" So how did you sleep ?" Ike asked cathing up to Samus now to walk beside her.  
" Ya, you?" Samus asked. " I guess, i'm still really excited about the tourtament, ya know about my match today and all."  
"You have a match today? Against who?" As if Samus didn't know already.  
" Pit." Ike answered.  
" I'll come to watch, after my match against Donky kong." Samus said excited, hopeing that Ike would want her there.  
" Sure, can't wait to see you there, By the way how did your match with R.O.B go after?" Ike asked curious. Samus answered the question,  
" Oh, great. I got my finisher and blasted him off the stage."  
" Well i guess im not the only one with the power-house finisher, but mine is till better than yours." Ike said putting his arm around her and shakeing her back and forth, They way boys do when they expressing friendship.  
" Well we will just have to see who has the better finisher, when i kick our butt!" Samus answered, feeling playfull too. They had reached the lunch room and went there seprate ways to eat. As she still need to concentrate for her match later that day. She sat down and ate her toast, then ran upstirs to get ready for her battle. 


	4. Fight, then drink apple juice

Samus made her way up stairs after her breakfast, and started to get ready for her match. She wanted to continue in this tournament and stay in the game, but Ike was still on her mind. Samus zipped up her Zero suit and proceed to put on her heavy suit.

After she got her power suit on and went downstairs to the pain simulator. When she got there she noticed the number of people there waiting to watch her fight. There where 12 out of the 33. Only 33 because her and Donkey kong had to be there anyway. She scanned the crowd hoping a certain someone would be there. Sure enough he was, second row on the middle. He spotted her looking at him and he waved, she waved back and walked in to the stage. She was thankful that she had her power suit on because she was blushing red. She marched to her place on shodow moses island and prepared her gun to fire at D.K. Master hand began to start the countdown... 3...2...1...GO!

Samus fired her rocket and blasted D.K then charged forward to trip him up. She knew if she could get him off his feet he would have a hard time recovering. Samus lunched herself at D.K but she had timed it wrong . D.K lunched her up into the air and then jumped up to her trying to deliver a hard smack. Samus had enough time to react though. She twisted her body back and D.K missed her completely. She landed gracefully on the ground and fired small blast from her blaster when D.K started to fall which shot him up into the air even farther. Then the smash ball popped up. (How ironic she thought.) Samus followed it keeping an eye on her opponent. Samus jumped up and delivered two hard macks but didn't gain it's power. D.K jumped up behind Samus at used his helicopter recovery to hit the smash ball and it work. Samus had been trying to knock it back out of him, but it back fired, D.K unleashed it right next to her and Samus was launched into the wall her left hand behind her back. " Ahhhh" she screamed. Then another punishing blow slamed her into the wall. Knocking her over painfully, she got up and charged her gun pointed it at D.K and as soon as he finished his finisher she fired. D.K bounced off the opposite wall and lunched off the stage. Samus fell down and took a breath. " ahhhhhhhh" she sighed. The doors open and Ike flew out.

" Samus are you alright?" Ike asked worry in his voice.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Samus spoke as she tried to get up, but then collapsed as she felt pain surging up though her hand. " Ahhhhhh" Samus cried.

" I know, I know, I saw that. Come on lets go to your room and get some ice on that wrist." Ike said. He is sooo sweet Samus thought. She made her way up to her room with Ikes help of course. What a gentlemen. " Alright now I'll go and get some ice while you get your power suit off okay?" Ike asked.

" Alright." Samus said, she didn't want to decline such treatment. Ike walked out the door and Samus took off her suit and put on a cute T-shirt and a pair of short shorts. She lay her bed and closed her eyes. That fight took the good right out of her. She fell asleep, and dreamed of you-know-who. Ike returned with an extra large pack of ice and a apple jucie pack. Then saw Samus asleep, and decided to stay and wait till she woke up. After 45 minutes she woke up and saw Ike next to her on the bed stroking her head.

" Wake up sleepy head." Ike spoke shaking her gently.

" What, I fell asleep. sorry." Samus spoke embarrassed of her actions. Now remembering her fight that she barely escaped. She was supposed to be a strong warrior not what she had shown today. The she noticed the chill on her arm as Ike placed the ice pack on her arm the had gotten worse because she had let it stiffen. The noticed the apple juice in his hand

" Thanks, whats up with the apple juice?" Samus questioned, joking around.

" I've taken note." Ike smiled. Samus smiled too.

" What time is it?" Samus asked.

" It's 1:27" Ike answered her question.

" Wait you have a fight at 1: 30!" Samus yelled.

" I know,I have to go now I'll talk to you later, keep that ice on your wrist. Wouldn't want that arm of yours to get worce now do we?" Ike said steping out side the door and taking off to the simulator.

" Be carefull!" Samus yelled out after him. There was silence. Then Ike popped out of nowhere outside the door and said,

" I will." with i smile on his face. trying to make her laugh. It worked.

" Go on your going to miss your fight! Go, Hahaha," Samus said still laughing.

" See you later" He said a ran away again. So samus decided to fall asleep again then find out about the fight later. She sipped her apple juice then layed it on the table and fell asleep again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for the reviews everyone ( well two of you ) this was only going to be a One shot until i realized that i really liked this story and how its working out :P Anyway i supose that ill continue writing as long as Etiema still enjoys me writeing them! :P lol lol lol lol !!! TTYL kiss kiss


	5. Out in the cold

Samus woke up after 3 hours of sleep and realized that she was sleeping alot latley. Anyway she crawled out of bed and then rememberd the ice pack. She took it off her wrist then placed it in her mini frige, then opened the door and walked down to the pain simulator. Hoping to find Ike still down there watching the brawling. She walked in to the audince bleahers and couldn't find Ike, He wasn't there. She decided to ask someone if they knew where he went. " Hey and watch do you know where Ike is?" Samus asked.  
" Beep bop beep beep beep..." and watch continued.  
" I don't have time for this!" Samus yelled. She left and watch bepping and bopping and went over to Mario and asked the same thing.  
" Oh yeah,that-a, After Ikes fight with pit, Ganondorf challenged him to a fight and he acepted. No one has seen them after that-a." Samus was frozen in place. Where was he? Samus couldn't stand there and do nothing, she went to go look for Ike, it was in her blood to keep balence and it was her promise to her father to help others. She ran away, out in the court yard, trying to find out where Ike had gone. It was cold that night. Samus had only her short shorts on and her T-shirt in the evenings cool brezz. She stumbled over the steps as she raced down them. She layed there and crying and the she spotted something in the distance, Ikes sword. She got up and ran towards it. There it lay flat, Samus picked it up, it was warm. He was here not too long ago. then she coaght his eye, he was laying on the ground copying his sword. Samus rushed over to his cold body and picked his head up. They lay there without speaking. Then without words Samus picked up Ike's shoulders and started to drag him back to the mansion. She felt the pain in her hand grow up that didn't matter. She had to get Ike to safety, and when she didn't she was going to give him all the milk cartoons he asked for and more! Samus was all the way to the steps and her wrist snapped, the pain sent her to the grund right beside Ike. Samus couldn't find the strenth to get up again. Suddenly she saw red and blue lights flashing and she knew that everything was going to be Okay so she closed her eyes. 


	6. Figureing everything out

Samus woke up after the ride in the ambulance and looked around the hospital room where she was laying on the couch. She couldn't remember anything. She stood up and saw Ike in the bed across from her. She skidded across the floor and looked at his face. The nurse came in and said,

"Oh, miss. Samus your up I see," She was smiling. As if that was what Samus wanted.

"Is he going to be okay?" Samus yelled, she wanted to know this now.

"You mean Ike? Well he's unconscious now, and he might have a concussion." She said, but then added "The doctor said that he might wake up and he won't suffer any damage from the concussion." She said trying to cheer her up, trying to make the situation okay. It wasn't.

"You're saying that there's a possibility that he won't wake up!" Samus cried.

"I'm sorry," was all the nurse could say, as she walked out the door. Samus slammed her fist down on to the table then realizing that it was her bad hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Samus screamed in pain, but no one heard her screams. She rested her head on Ike's chest and stared to cry from the pain, anger,and for Ike. She cried and cried, her chest beginning to hurt. What would she do without him? "There was so many I wanted to say to you!" Samus whispered. Coughing and choking.

"You could tell me now…" A loving voice whispered back. Samus looked up and there he was smiling.

"IKE!" She yelled, as she hugged him.

"WHAT!" he answered back.

"I missed you." Samus smiled.

"I didn't miss you." Ike said seriously. Samus froze, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't miss you because even when I was unconscious, I knew that you would be here when I woke up." Ike said, reaching up to touch Samus's face. She held his hand there and then said.

"If you didn't have a concussion I would have slapped you." Samus spoke with laughter in her voice. Ike's hand on her face felt warm and soft, but firm and strong. But she still had a question to ask. "Ike, what happened to you?" Samus asked very curious now.

"Well after my fight with pit, I was going to go up and check on you. Then Ganondorf came to me and told me that I had done some very impressive fighting and asked me if he could speak with me alone for a minute, so we went outside…" Samus interrupted,

"So that's why Mario thought you and Ganondorf where going to have a fight…" She finished.

"They thought that I was going to have a fight with Ganondorf? Haha, that's good!" Ike continued. "Well, me and Ganongorf didn't fight but we did talk about…stuff."

"What stuff" Samus asked curious.

"Nothing, guy stuff." Ike told her.

"Like what?" Samus was persistent,

"Fine, he wanted to know if I thought that the jewels her wore on his forehead made him look like a girl." Ike admitted.

"Hahahahahaha! That's good!" Samus laughed. Then stopped. "What happened to you?" Samus questioned.

"I don't know, someone took my sword and slammed it into the back of my head. It still hurts."

"So it must have been trying to kill you!" Samus thought. "And no one is allowed in the smash mansion other than the fighter's then smasher's them selves. So it must have been someone in the mansion…" Samus wondered who would do such a thing; Ike was loved by everyone who could possibly do this? "Did you see anything after that Ike?"

"Well I saw flashes of blue but that was it." Ike answered. He was getting tired, he needed rest to recover. Samus decided to speed up the recovery instead.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to get some rest for once, but first, Zelda!" Samus called. Zelda the princess walked in with a small bottle with liquid inside. "Thanks for coming Zelda, give him a good dose now."

"Okay," her best friend gave Ike the bottle and Ike chugged it down. "Now Samus, make sure he gets plenty of rest and he'll be fine after tonight." Zelda told Samus.

"Thanks Zelda, I'll make sure he gets his rest, later." Samus said feeling much better about the situation. With Ike back to full strength, he could help her figure out what happened to him. "Alright, you heard her put that bottle down and get some rest, it's late." Samus said to Ike as she pushed his hair.

"Not without a good night kiss," Ike smiled. Samus had dreamt of this moment, but there where more important things on her mind. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it just the same. She bent down and Ike kissed her on the cheek, His neck still hurt you know. Samus smiled and went back to her couch and fell asleep. Still feeling the warmth of his lips.


	7. Flash's

Samus woke up that morning and walked over to Ike's bed. He wasn't there. "Ike?" Samus called, nothing but silence. Samus decided to go back to sleep, he was obviously in the bathroom or playing his little games.

5 minutes past. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. Samus couldn't wait there anymore there was something tingling on her back that was irritating her, she got up and turned towards the mirror and lifted up her shirt. She was still wearing the one from two days ago. She was amazed at the sight that was before her eyes there had be a circle of lines and swirls added to her tattoo. She loved the new design. Then something else caught her steady eye the whole tattoo was disappearing! It wasn't going fast but for an eye that was trained to see tiny details like this it was easy to see the changes. Suddenly she became dizzy and her eyes stared to cloud with colors and shapes. She went to go sit down but couldn't make it to the chair, she fell in the middle of the room and suddenly her mind went blank.

Then it started up again speeding though the halls of the hospital, making many turns until it reached the back doors. Her mind changed the view to a much higher one so she could see where it was taking her. It had a view of the forest then as the 10 km of the forest ended in a spit second there was a dust desert that was a little longer than the forest. The view changed again, flat to the ground. Then a factory came into view, she could hear something coming though the factory, someone screaming loudly for help. She flew though the doors and there was Ike, being dragged into a prison cell, and then thrown in. Samus saw Ike just lay there cold and hopeless. The flashes of light started up again and Samus became dizzy again. But they left as fast as they came and Samus knew what she had to do.


	8. Disappeared

Samus left the hospital over an hour ago, and she was in the forest making her way to where she had seen Ike being taken. Samus couldn't believe what had happened to her, how in her wildest dreams she could ever find Ike with her mind, she thought as she walked. There was also something else that troubled her deeply. How did she get that tattoo on her back? She didn't get it herself; it hadn't been there when she was changing at the mansion. The mansion, people were probably worried sick about her and Ike. That was just regular people. Peach was probably in therapy and taking pills! Samus smiled at the thought, and then she remembered what she was here for. She stopped and checked her back, the tattoo was fading still. Now there was a noticeable gap in the top ring that Samus had discovered this morning. She couldn't figure out what the disappearing tattoo meant. What happened these past few days that could cause such an odd side effect? She decided to put the thought aside and continued walking. "Well then" She said. To her surprise she had already gotten past all the forest, now rests the desert. Her only thought was, once she got there, what would they have done to Ike by then?

She started to walk faster, and faster. Only her fear held her back and that had long disappeared, right after Ike had kissed her. All her fear had disappeared at that moment. She had figured it out; Ike was the lines around her fathers tattoo! But he was disappearing, Samus thought. She had to get there quicker, faster. She had to get there now! Before everything that she loved disappeared.


	9. Together, Forever

Samus was already at the front door by morning. The tattoos ring was almost gone; Samus had predicted that at the rate that it was fading she would have about an hour to find Ike before something bad happened to him. She didn't want to predict what that was. Samus bust the door open and jumped inside. The only thing she had to defend herself was her light beam, so she decided to keep thing as quite as possible. She snuck though the halls and crept around the corners. Samus was following the path that she had seen in her mind less than 24 hours ago, she only hoped that everything would be okay, like it was before.

Samus entered the dungeon and knew exactly which cell to look into but was stopped in her tracks, because right before her eyes her best friend Zelda was inside a cell too. She was in trophy form and couldn't help Samus out with the questions that now entered her head. She browsed another 31 cages containing other smashers. Samus then turned to the last cage on the right, where her mind had told her where Ike was. It was right. "Ike!!!" Samus yelled, and then remembered that she was supposed to keep quite.

"Samus, ahhh Sammie, you came. I knew you would come for me." Ike said, out of character really. Wasn't he supposed to be the hero? Samus thought, oh well, he was hers. Samus open the locked gate and jumped into Ikes arms.

"I'm so happy to see you, what happened to you?" Samus asked.

"Well I woke up, about half way here; then they tossed me in here and then posted this on my arm." Ike lifted his arm up and showed Samus the number 33 on his wrist. She was puzzled until he out her down and asked her to look at him when her said, " Sam, I know something isn't right here. Something is completely wrong and we are then only one left right now so we have to stop who ever are doing this. And in doing so, one of us disappears I want you to know forever and always that, I need you, I would die for you, you are my life, I don't care what anyone says when I walk up to my friends and they laugh at me because I'm holding your hand. I want you to be mine and me to be yours. Forever." Ike stopped, he moved his hand higher on Samus's back and she lend forward and they slowly kissed with passion, so much tat wind started to blow circling them both and lifting Samus's hair, Then even lifting Samus and Ike together, still in each others arms. Gold blinding lights shone from their embrace, and then lowered them down.

"Oh my god!" Samus felt the same tingling again where the ring used to be. She looked over her shoulder and saw those same lines drifting up her back all the way to her shoulder. Then in all the excitement Ike looked over to his tattoo which was also added to, but with more manly lines that went down his arm and covering the number 33 on his wrist and the back of his hand.

"What is going on?" Ike asked, still suprprized, he though the tingling from the other day was a fly bite! He had been getting the same things that Samus had. They where meant to be together, forever. Just like Ike had said. Then he gave Samus a look.

"I don't know what this is but, this whole save the planet thing has to happen now. We have to focus, maybe later pretty boy." Samus joked as they walked out of the dungeon and out to face the evil genius, who had a plan that was yet to be discovered. But hey, Ike the mercenary and Samus the bounty hunter could pull it off. Together.


	10. Evil plan

Ike was holding Samus's hand as they walked down the hallway, which was a bad idea but they where they best of the best, so it didn't matter. But of course after a while they decided to just walk together.

"So do you know who the evil schemer is?" Samus asked Ike as they peeked around a corner.

"Well, I know that it's kind of a one man show, and there are only two guards but they are part of the package…" Ike answered, "Lady's first" He added as he let Samus pass him around the turn.

"Package?" She questioned,

"Well when doctor evil rented the place, the dungeon came with two guards." Ike smiled at the idea.

"Seriously? That's funny! Wait, what happened to the when I was there?" Samus asked.

"Lunch break." Ike responded, and then laughed along with his girlfriend. As they walked along the path, Samus suddenly got dizzy. "Samus are you alright?" Worry in Ike's kind voice. When hr picked her up into his arms Samus told him,

"Its okay it happened before just let me go with it." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She began to see the hall they where standing then flashed forward. They made a right then a left toward two doors, which opened and reviled the master mine behind all of this. Marth? Wow! He was sitting in a chair with his head connected to a machine and he was buzzing!

"Samus what is it?" Ike asked her.

"Marth is whose behind this and it looks like he is using so kind of machine to boost his power!" Samus spoke as Ike put her down.

"Well come o we will have to fight him before he gets too powerful to handle!" Ike said starting to run down the hall, as Samus waited for him to realize that he didn't know where to go. He turned back and Samus started to run where she had seen and soon they came to the double doors. They looked at each other and then bust though the doors. There Marth was in his chair staring right at them.

"Marth, stop charging and fight. We are on to you." Samus yelled.

"Charging? That's what you think I'm doing? HAHAHAHAHAHA" Marth gave a mighty laugh. "This is my massage chair! HAHAHAHAHA!" He boomed. SA he continued laughing Samus changed into her suit and Ike charged Marth, but Marth new it was coming and hit Ike with a counter attack.

"I thought that you didn't charge yourself?" Ike questioned.

"Well if you consider just hacking the game system and turning up my difficulty to a 10 then I guess I did!" Marth answered.

"The game only goes to a nine." Samus said smartly.

"What ever, you two losers will never match a nine not in a million years!" Marth began to laugh again.

"Why did you take all of the smashers and lock them up?" Ike asked.

"Well without any other smashers people will have to stop making fun of me and use me more in the game, everyone thinks I'm some kind of good boy, very polite and mannerly. In some of the stories they actually pair me and you!" Marth pointed at Samus, and then added "there are even some stories about us; I can't believe that I would date such a donkey!!" Marth told Ike, but he answered back,

"Well sorry Marth but I Date bounty hunters not princesses" Ike smirked.

"Well lets finish this right now huh? I propos that we have a team battle finale destination; I'll even make sure you two can't hurt each other!" Marth spoke.

"Deal" Samus and Ike said together, as they walked into the simulator and winked at each other, as if they knew what to do all along. Of course Marth was nine but they had a secret weapon that they had never discussed but two great minds think alike. They stepped in a prepared for battle.


	11. She won his heart

The battle had started and Samus and Ike knew what to do, they remembered when they talked in the hall in the morning just 4 days ago. The idea had been created due to friendship and love. Samus charged her gun and fired at Marth, who dodged it cleanly and hit Samus off the stage and was about o finish her off right before Ike slammed his body into Marth to make him miss as Samus recovered from the fall. Marth attacked Ike and knocked him over then tried to stab him with his sword, but was too late because Samus had fired a missile from the other side of the stage, and to Marth's surprise. It was too fast for him to dodge this time. Marth was blow to the left side of the stage as Samus and Marth joined but on the right side off the stage. "How are you doing?" Ike said with a smile on his face.

"Fine, actually except of the searing pain I my left hand." Samus stated sarcastically.

"Well I guess I can't ask you to hold this then." Ike said holding out a small orange box with a blue ribbon on top. Samus was speechless. She reached out for the box when she saw Marth behind Ike crying!

"Marth what are you doing?" Samus asked the so-called bad boy.

"Th-this is such a-a special moment, I-I can't stop it! Please continue, fo-forget about me!" Marth said stuttering tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ike, I really don't what to say," Samus said flatly, still trying to grasp what was happening around her.

"Just say yes!! Do it please! I mean, look at this kid! He's is just so cute with the blue hair and he's a totally P.O.G!" Marth said then covered his mouth. Ike turned around and said to his girl friend/ finance.

"Maybe this should take place later why don't we take care of the evil villain." Ike smiled.

"Yeah, and look, just in time!" Samus pointed at the smash ball and then started to charge her gun as Ike charged his earthquake attack. The smash ball floated between them and they attacked it at the same time and they both started to glow as Ike turned around and swooped up Marth as he delivered a bunch of nasty hits and then below Samus positioned her self perfectly for the next stage of the team finisher. Ike slammed Marth down and Samus fired the blast right at Marth before he flew away from Ike s half of the finisher. Marth was up to about 400 damage by now and then flew off the stage with ease. Ike turned to Samus as her suit fell off and she was once again the Samus in the cute min and T-shirt. He went over to her and she walked over to him in the middle o the stage. He got down on knee and gave Samus the perfectly cute diamond ring that said 'I Love You' on the back. They kissed and embraced.

Samus had done it, she had won everything, even his heart. 3

The End


End file.
